Let me teach you
by RavenDrawer
Summary: This is a practice shortie. Raven and Beast Boy are afraid of losing each other over the return of Terra. Concentrates mostly on Raven, but it also contains a lot of fluff. If you want to know what happens, you know what to do!


**Hello everyone !**

 **It's been quite some time since I've written anything... Before I get started on a new long story though, I'm going to write a few short ones for practice and then I'll continue with a big story that a lot of people are waiting for.**

 **Anyway, this story is sort of the classic love triangle. I'm hoping to finally write one that keeps everyone in character and still has the right amount of fluff and emotion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome, I appreciate constructive criticism and advice (flaming is neither one of those).**

 **Enjoy the story !**

* * *

Let me teach you

It was a beautiful sunny day. The city was buzzing with life, but the noise didn't reach all the way to Titans Tower. The little island that held the base of operations and home of the Teen Titans was engulfed in a peaceful atmosphere. Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently out buying a new video game and most probably pizza as well. Starfire was nursing Silkie in her room and Robin surprisingly not in the training room, but fixing his R-cycle in the garage.

Raven was reading a new book, enjoying the peace and quiet that the common room offered every once in a while when the boys were out. She was just about to finish the second chapter of the book when a series of shouts and loud noises shook the Tower.

"Raven! Rae, you'll never believe what just happened!" came Beast Boy's voice from down the hall.

The empath didn't have time to react before said changeling burst through the door leading to the garage followed by Cyborg.

"Raven, don't freak out, ok?" said Beast Boy as he stopped in front of her grinning from ear to ear.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this. She closed her book and placed it on her lap before returning her attention to the changeling. She might as well listen to what he had to say now or he will surely bother her for the rest of the day.

"So what is it?" she asked in her usual monotone, making sure not to sound too intrigued.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, containing his excitement. Cyborg sat down next to Raven, already setting up the console to play the new game. He didn't seem to be as overjoyed as his green friend. He seemed more bored actually.

"Just tell her already, BB." he said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve a fresh bowl of pop corn.

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out! Remember when I told you guys that I saw Terra but she didn't want to come back to the Titans?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes." came Raven's monotone answer. She was keeping her emotion in check as usual, but her heart did start to beat a little faster.

"Well, we just saw her on our way home. She says she thought about it and she wants to rejoin! Isn't that great?"

"Super!" said Raven, standing up. "I'll... Go tell Starfire." she said before walking away.

"Cool! Then I'll guess I'll see you later, Rae!" he said turning to Cyborg, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so excited about, Grass stain?" asked Cyborg as he handed Beast Boy the other controller.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to beat you at this game." said Beast Boy as he sat down.

"Oh, you think so, Grass stain?"

"I know so, Tin man!"

And so the game began. Beast Boy was indeed trying his best to defeat his best friend, but even so, Cyborg won the first two rounds before Beast Boy could finally score a few points.

"Who's beatin' who? What were you saying, BB?" asked Cyborg laughing at Beast Boy's irritated expression.

"REMATCH!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Well, if you insist!"

Meanwhile, Raven returned to her own room. She was deep in thought. She clearly had mixed feelings about Terra's return. It was true that in the end she proved to be a true friend, but still, she wasn't always the most pleasant person to be around. Or maybe that was just the special treatment she was saving for Raven and very rarely Starfire, not that the ever happy alien princess took notice. She seemed to get along famously with the boys though. Also, she clearly had feelings for the changeling. Raven was almost entirely sure that he was the reason she wanted to return.

Raven wasn't sure if she should voice her thoughts. Beast Boy seemed very happy with this idea. Cyborg was clearly indifferent. Robin would welcome the helping hand, he would probably keep an eye on her after what happened last time, but Raven doubted he would refuse to let her back on the team. Starfire would be definitely happy. That only left Raven with her doubts about Terra.

There was another thing bothering her though. Terra would want to get together with Beast Boy. They've been on a date before and if they wouldn't have been interrupted, they would've... No. Raven really didn't want to think about that.

Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she did have a crush on Beast Boy. She never told anyone and she hoped things would just settle by themselves and this feeling would simply disappear. The feeling however only got stronger, until Raven just had to accept that she had a crush on Beast Boy and she couldn't even tell if it wasn't already something more. They did become pretty close lately. She had to admit that even though he still acted silly sometimes, he matured a lot in the last few years. He was also very proud that he was finally taller than her, even if it was only by two inches.

Raven wasn't exactly sure what to do now. _'I could talk to Starfire... She is pretty good with all the romantic stuff.'_ So that was it. For the first time ever, she would be the one that knocked on the door and asked if it was possible to have a girl talk. Her eye started to twitch. She felt like she was about to throw away her 'not going to be part of the girl talk privileges'. Which was going to become true in five minutes.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ thought Raven as she knocked on Starfire's door. It took a few seconds for Star to finally open the door. In those few seconds, Raven thought about leaving three times.

"Raven! Do you require assistance with anything?" asked Starfire with a bright smile.

"Yes, actually... Umm..." started Raven, but she didn't have time to finish before Starfire leaned closer with an even bigger smile.

"Do you wish to have the talk of girls?" she asked in a whisper.

"I... Yes." grumbled Raven.

"Wonderful!" the other girl beamed. "Come in!" she said as she stepped out of the way so her best friend could step into her room.

Raven sat down next to the window, put her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. Starfire sat down across from her with Silkie in her arms and gave her friend a warm smile.

"What is bothering you, Raven? Is it friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire with a knowing look.

"What? I never told anyone about that!" said Raven getting defensive.

"I figured it out by myself. But do not worry, it is not that obvious." replied Starfire.

"Okay, so I don't know if you've heard, but Terra's going to rejoin the team." said Raven.

"She is? This is the awesome!" said Starfire hugging Silkie tighter. "But, you are afraid that she and Beast Boy will become the couple, yes?"

"Yeah... " answered Raven. "I like him, but I want him to be happy... "

"I understand friend. But I think you should not worry. If I recall correctly, then they were very close friends, yes? I believe he is just happy that she will return. It

does not mean that they will be the together." explained Starfire.

"Of course that doesn't exactly mean that they won't." added Raven as she looked out the window. It must've been late, because the moon was already on the sky.

"Raven, I do not wish to give you the false hope, but I think he likes you." said Starfire.

"Well, yeah... We're good friends, I guess."

"No, I mean, he likes you just like you like him."

"You figured that out by yourself too?" asked Raven in her usual monotone. Her demeanor was turning back to her usual self.

"Not entirely. Boyfriend Robin told me that Beast Boy talks a lot about the fun times you two shared. Robin believes that he genuinely enjoys spending time with you,

Raven." said Starfire.

This took Raven by surprise. They didn't even spend _that_ much time together. The team was close and all. The usual _Raven vs Beast Boy arguments_ were long gone, but she had to admit that she kept her distance. She excused herself by saying that it's difficult to get rid of bad habits. But maybe Starfire was right. Or maybe not. Raven really wasn't the type of person that would simply believe that. False hope just leads to more... disappointment in the end.

"Okay, but what do I do?" asked Raven. She was pretty sure she wouldn't like Starfire's answer and she was entirely sure that she would not follow the advice that her friend was going to give her, but she might as well hear her out.

"Well, you could tell him about your feelings, no?" asked Starfire with a hopeful look on her face.

"Let me stop you right there, Star. Did _you_ confess to Robin even though you two knew exactly how the other felt?" countered Raven.

"I did not. But neither did he. You know how it happened. You were all there. We just-"

"Yes. Yes, I know, but that only proves my point." said Raven.

"Then maybe you could do the same and just _perform the lip contact_." said Starfire with a squeal. "That would be so adorable!"

"This is the point where I question my decision of asking you for advice." muttered Raven as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, maybe he will confess to you." said Starfire trying to find a different solution.

"Somehow I doubt that." answered Raven. "Don't you think he would've told me by now?"

"Well, you have had your feelings for him for some time, yes? And you didn't tell anyone. Maybe he's afraid that you do not feel the same." said Starfire. "Maybe I could find out for you."

"No, no, no, don't!" said Raven alarmed. "I'll figure it out somehow..." she added. "Thanks for the talk, Star!"

"It is no problem, Raven. Anytime!" answered Starfire.

Raven returned to the common room in desperate need of some herbal tea. She really needed to calm down and think. Maybe she was just overreacting. She tried figuring out why she had this sudden interest in the possibility of being in a relationship with Beast Boy. The conclusion was clear from the very beginning. She was afraid that if he'd get together with Terra, they're friendship would be over, knowing the girl, it was pretty obvious.

As she stepped through the door she realized she was now face to face with a nervous looking Beast Boy.

"What's up with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Could we talk about some... Things?" he asked. She looked around and noticed that they were alone.

"Sure, I guess." she said as she moved over to the stove and started preparing her tea. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she waited for the water to boil.

"Well, I don't think you're quite happy about Terra. Could you tell me why?" he asked. "I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just curious, because you two seemed to be getting along for a while."

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but we were never all that close. You know I don't trust people that easily and she just betrayed us..." explained Raven. "I get that you two were _very close_ and that you want her to rejoin, but I'm not like you."

"So you don't actually think that the two of you are friends." said Beast Boy with a sad look. "But _I do get it_ though... And she was mean to you sometimes wasn't she?"

"What?" Raven was taken by surprise. _He knew?_

"Well... I did hear you two talking once and it wasn't all that pretty... I got pretty mad at her that day." said Beast Boy.

"Why? We weren't all that close anyway back then." said Raven as she prepared her tea. She thought it was kind of funny that they were actually having this conversation after her talk with Starfire. She never really talked about her feelings with people and yet here she was again, talking about them with Beast Boy.

"I know, but I kind of liked you anyway. I... I've always liked you. You know, you're one of my best friends!" he said a little bit too fast. Raven could feel that he was very nervous. _Why was he so nervous?_

"Raven, I have to tell you something... It's very important." said Beast Boy as he took a deep breath. Raven left her tea on the counter and turned her full attention to her friend. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I like you!" he said really fast.

"Oh. I like you too." she answered.

"No, I mean... We've been really close lately and, for a while I've noticed that I feel different around you." he said taking a few steps towards her.

"Different how?" she asked as she became nervous herself. She was sure somewhere in the Tower there were light bulbs cracking.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." he said. She was shocked. The light in the kitchen suddenly went out. Raven's powers too care of those light bulbs as well.

"I... " she started but stopped.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same... I just..." he said. He didn't know what else to do so he just took a step back wanting to leave. He really messed it up now. He was sure she would throw him out the window. She put a hand on his shoulder, still not saying anything.

He turned to look at her. Even though the only light source left was the moon, he could still see her clearly. She had her eyes closed. He could tell she was trying to say something.

"I feel the same way." she finally said.

"You do?" he asked starting to smile.

"Yes. I just... I didn't know how to..."

"It's ok... I understand." he said taking her free hand in his.

"I... I may not be able to show emotion all that often, but... "

"Let me teach you." he said.

"What?" she asked a little surprised.

"I know that you still keep all your emotions bottled up, but maybe you don't have to. At least not around me." he said.

"What if I hurt you?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Then I'll heal."

"You're really not afraid of anything, even knowing what I can do when I lose control?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you." he said leaning in. "Just trust me, Raven."

She trusted him. She really did. She leaning in as well as she closed her eyes. She felt his hand cupping her cheek and she knew she was shivering, but when their lips finally met, all her fears disappeared. They were both smiling as their lips parted, their foreheads still touching.

They weren't quite ready to say "I love you", but they both knew it was true.

* * *

 **There it is...**  
 **I have to admit, I've missed writing cute moments with these two. They're just too cute together.**  
 **I hope you liked the story! :)  
**


End file.
